


Finkeldorf Bernstein

by Kkkkkkkalfka



Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkkkkkkalfka/pseuds/Kkkkkkkalfka
Summary: *原作背景增加部分私设，K的名字沿用Klaus*抹布暗示，部分成人情节预警*finkeldorf（前后有意义）靠我的大脑补充他们的故事，ooc都是我的。
Relationships: Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Finkeldorf Bernstein

＂Ras mir das Herz aus, und mein Hirn wird schlagen,  
und wirfst du in mein Hirn den Brand,  
so werd ich dich auf meinem Blute tragen.＂  
——Rainer Maria Rilke

克伦森多夫注意到这个男孩是在一个下雨的傍晚。  
那时候他还没有去往东海岸，天阴沉沉的，还不是上尉的克劳斯端着餐盘穿梭在军官食堂的座位间，然后他看见了伏在窗边写写画画的芬克尔。  
弗雷德里希·冯·芬克尔*，芬克尔将军的小儿子。  
严格来说他不应该待在军官食堂，但是鉴于他的父亲为帝国做出了如此贡献，没有人会为此提出异议。  
按理来说克伦森多夫不应该对他多么感兴趣——一个浑身弥散着文艺气息的大男孩，他注定属于后方营地，而我们的中尉不多时便要奔赴前线。  
但他确实在芬克尔身后顿了顿脚步，雨滴砸在玻璃上有些吵闹，连带着那头金发都像是少了点光泽。纸上写了几行像是诗的句子，还有一些像是英文，笔迹有点散乱。克伦森多夫只会说少数的几句（听上去和德语没什么差别的）英语，他仍然端着他的餐盘，领口的扣子散着，趴在桌面上的男孩显然注意到了他的存在，抬头看向身后不知什么时候多出的这个人。  
克伦森多夫的视线对上了那对琥珀绿的瞳仁，他忽然觉得自己的心跳漏了半拍。  
后来他想，那天他可能是中了邪。  
——总之，一切的开端都是美好的，在克伦森多夫率先回过神后，他轻咳了一声试图打破这莫名有些尴尬的氛围，于是他们的故事从那句干巴巴的“你的字还挺好看”开始了。  
“你可以叫我中尉K。”他拉开椅子坐在了弗雷迪的对面，然后放下餐盘，咧着笑容对他伸出了手。

芬克尔将军在收到从法国传回的讣告后做出了他的小儿子必须留在后方的决定，恰巧弗雷德里希喜好艺术而憎恶战争，原本他的人生会在诗集与乐声中平淡无波地前行，但克伦森多夫显然成为了其中一枚惊起骇浪的石子。  
弗雷德里希从小就是一个不太爱说话的男孩，他出生时的哭声甚至没有他哥哥一半响，腼腆和内向几乎写在他的脸上。但克劳斯总是有说不完的话，他是个很幽默的人（每个和他相处过的人都这么认为），在他说话的时候弗雷迪总是注视着他嘴唇的开合，哪怕只是一个蠢透了的笑话，只要K看上去像是很严肃的模样，他也会认真地点点头，然后在克劳斯放声大笑时跟着咧开嘴角。  
他仍然读诗，如果克劳斯恰好空着，那么中尉就会拉开凳子坐在金发大男孩的对面，有时候用掌根撑着下巴盯着他出神，有时候看他洇出墨水的笔尖。克伦森多夫不太懂那些，但他会在芬克尔给他讲里尔克的诗句时看着他笑。  
他戴着耳机时总是跟着音乐扭动身体，克劳斯说那玩意看上去很蠢，但在男孩放上黑胶唱片时，他会踏着芬克尔的步子跟随着节奏抖抖他的肩膀。  
他们的第一个吻浸润在威士忌的醇香里，在弗雷迪的房间，幸运的是K在进来时顺手反锁上了门。但谁都没有闭眼，克伦森多夫的眼神扫过紧掩的窗帘，纵使秘密警察的手还不至于伸到将军次子的房间——他突兀地撞进了那双琥珀绿的瞳仁，忽然两个单词出现在他的脑海，K中尉含混地哼出了它们，唇齿分离，他抓起自己的外套，转身离开。  
Mein Bernstein.*  
他没有告诉弗雷迪他在次日便要出征，也没有提及他擅自收取了这个越界的吻作为临别赠礼，调令来得很急，他在那个阴雨的凌晨匆匆乘上了去波兰的运输车，甚至没有来得及告别。

克伦森多夫不知道他的男孩后来怎么样了，芬克尔将军对弗雷德里希的沉默与封闭亦并未多言——他嗅到了一丝端倪，很显然，但没有一个雅利安父亲会希望自己的孩子因为这样“肮脏的原因”和那些“肮脏的族群”遭受同样的待遇。  
战争年代的聚散离合总是突兀地像是打在窗沿的雨点，每个人都以为他们的故事将到此为止，句点洇散在纸面，起始在阴郁的雨天。  
中尉很快担任了他所在的突击队的副队长，他没有什么突出的战绩，只是炮火之下，人死得多了，能够活下来的便显得格外难得。  
他的睡眠不多，空闲里摆弄上衣内袋那块嵌着家人画像的怀表时，他总会想起那个有着琥珀绿色双瞳的金发男孩。芬克尔比他小了十来岁，严格来说在他们遇见的时候这个满了二十岁的青年已经不应该被叫做男孩了——但管他呢，克伦森多夫想，他就是我的男孩。

在被堵在厕所里时他不可避免地想起了他的弗雷迪——是时任突击队队长的克莱恩上尉，带着他的几个朋友，前线没有什么女人，也没有无处不在的盖世太保，他甚至没法揭发这下流的一切——显而易见，不必言明。克伦森多夫攥紧了他的拳头，他当然没有什么别的选择，四个人把他围堵在角落里，他知道应该怎么做来让自己好受一些。  
但他挥出了他的拳头，没人预料到这个总是吊儿郎当的家伙的回击，站在正前方的克莱恩队长偏过头，吐了口带血的唾沫，然后他转过了身，一个清脆的巴掌之后是无数声军靴入肉的闷响，克伦森多夫痛苦地捂着他的肚子，跪倒在地。  
他想，至少我反抗了。  
没人知道为什么这个三十五岁的老男人会成为他们的目标，暴力终于停止之后，中尉缓慢地直起身，抬肘抹掉鼻血，深深吸了口气。  
“我可以用嘴。”

日复一日的神经紧绷和反胃干呕中他能够用来回忆那个男孩的时间少了很多，琥珀绿的双瞳在脑海里逐渐褪得浅淡。后来克莱恩上尉在一次冲锋时倒在了焦黑的土壤间发黄恶臭的泥水里——他应该庆幸他死在了战场上，烈士的名号至少能为他的家人带来一块带着绶带的勋章。  
总之，就这样，克伦森多夫中尉成了上尉。  
但克莱恩上尉在指挥方面的确高他一筹，在那场完全可以避免的战斗中，四散的弹片飞溅进他的眼眶，克伦森多夫捂着淌满鲜血的右脸，在高呼撤退的杂乱步伐里，忽然后悔自己没在走前要一张弗雷迪的照片。  
生活总是戏剧化的，克伦森多夫以为自己会为这个对形势的误判付出他的命，但上帝只留下了他的一只眼睛。他试着眨了眨被缠绕在层层绷带里的右眼，在长官的鄙夷里带着看上去像是那么回事的锡制勋章回到了后方。只是少了一只眼睛，并没有什么影响，他这么对自己说，也这么告诉他的男孩。  
是的，他们在后方重逢了，他和他琥珀绿的男孩。

在那个不辞而别的阴雨天之后，弗雷德里希·冯·芬克尔变得更加寡言了，他在士兵中从来都不大受欢迎，考虑到他的性格和他的父亲，人们不喜欢他但忌惮他。后来他离开了他父亲所在的指挥处，当然，是老芬克尔将军的授意——他当然希望那个黑头发的中尉死在了战场上，但以防万一，他一点也不希望自己的儿子被关进“监狱”。恰巧柏林的少年团办公室这时需要一位副官——那是十分轻松的活计，虽然弗雷德里希现在并不累，而且非常不喜欢小孩——但他无法违逆他的父亲。  
弗雷德里希在他副官的位置上待了很久，长官来了又走，他还是不喜欢小孩，但他学会了如何靠吼声让他们安静下来。他还是不怎么说话，但芬克尔发现自己开始逐渐变得像一个纳粹的士官，他要求十岁的小孩用石头把另一个砸得头破血流，诗句和音乐久远得像是上个世纪。他想自己可能会就这样持续到战争结束，在一个阴沉的雨天弗雷迪突然想起了他书架上的里尔克，然后他发现自己已经快要忘记K的样子了。  
直到新的调任文件下达。  
克劳斯·克伦森多夫。  
芬克尔副官在那几天看上去都有些精神恍惚，但毕竟两位长官的交接需要时间，他没什么事干，浑浑噩噩地待在房间喝了一整天的酒，又蒙头睡了个地老天荒。  
在新长官到达的前一夜芬克尔几乎没怎么睡着，天刚蒙蒙亮他就把自己给打理得整整齐齐，克劳斯是在大概九点左右到的，他远远地看见了那个金色的脑袋——这个从炮火纷飞里活着回来了的上尉看上去一点也不惊讶，自然地像是压根没认出他。  
“你可以叫我上尉K。”他的大衣随意地扣着，新来的上尉走到他的副官跟前，伸出了手。  
没人注意到新来的上尉和这位副官紧握的掌心里多了点什么，K的拇指轻轻在弗雷迪的手背蹭了蹭，他又对上了那对琥珀绿的瞳仁，那里面藏着只有他们俩能读懂的言语。  
——所幸，这是在弗雷迪的心脏被他自己施加的压力攥紧到停跳之前。  
阴雨天的句点从未画下，他们只是短暂地别离，又迎来注定的重逢。  
那天晚上他们喝了很多酒，理所当然的，没有人会怀疑刚刚上任的长官会和他的副官有点什么，他们只是加深彼此的认识，为了更好的合作。  
也没人发现他们锁上了门，窗帘死死的掩着，只留下摇曳的灯影。大部分的话还是克劳斯在说，芬克尔的绿眼睛几乎没离开过他的嘴唇，直到他拽着上尉的衣领吻了上去。  
他被推开了，克伦森多夫有些紧张地站了起来，在酒气四溢中确保这个狭小的四方空间的每一个与外界联系的接口都被切断。  
然后他再一次吻上了他的男孩，哪怕是唇舌交缠的间隙K也没停下他的烂俗笑话，芬克尔吮咬着他隐秘的爱人的嘴唇，克伦森多夫领口解开的扣子不再只是两颗。  
K攥着弗雷迪脑后的碎发让他操进了自己的身体里，这感觉对这个三十六岁的男人而言新奇又诡异——他在波兰最多只用过嘴，前线没有盖世太保，但难免巡逻的士兵在听见什么后将这些阴暗下流的事捅到明面上。他们熄灭了灯，克伦森多夫咬着自己的手背，确保自己不会发出任何能够穿透墙壁的声响。隔壁是芬克尔的空房间，但这层楼住着其他人。  
这一切注定无法暴露在阳光下，他们属于他们的阴雨天。  
芬克尔没有问他任何事，他安静地握住克伦森多夫的手腕，贴上了对方的脸颊，试图把对方的轮廓刻在琥珀绿的瞳仁里。  
K没和弗雷德里希谈过更多前线的事，他的故事里自己总是英勇无畏的那一个，他这么告诉芬克尔，也是这么告诉所有的孩子们。  
在弗雷德里希·芬克尔的印象里，孩子总是与聒噪、幼稚和自以为是挂钩的，从他来到少年团到现在，他仍然这么觉得。而新来的拉姆小姐是位出人意料地擅长和孩子们相处的女士（大概），这让他每天的工作几乎只剩下了跟在克伦森多夫身后打转。他还是负责他原先负责的那部分训练内容，但多出来的是在起风的时候给克伦森多夫披上大衣，在办公室里端去半杯不放冰块的威士忌，在对方说话时注视着他开合的唇瓣，在上尉发出指令之前明白他的意思。  
他和K的交流大多数时候只需要一个眼神，他又开始戴着耳机跟随音乐扭动身体，诗集终于从蒙灰的书架转移到了桌面。克伦森多夫能够坐在他对面的时间显而易见地多了起来，事实上他们几乎整天待在一起。没人知道芬克尔副官的房间在每周总有几天是空的，局势一天比一天糟糕，更多的人被运上了战场，这层楼只剩下了独眼的上尉和将军的儿子。  
但克伦森多夫仍然不允许他提高过去的频率，他还是会在芬克尔来之前四下侦查，并确保他们总是锁死了所有门窗，不留一丝光亮。

芬克尔对小孩的印象开始改变是从贝茨勒家的小男孩问他里尔克开始的，这让他很是惊讶了一阵，他记住这个男孩是因为他们给他起了“乔乔兔”的外号，然后K让他教训了那群青春期的小坏蛋。  
显然K认识男孩的母亲，那个叫罗茜的女人漂亮而危险——当她用膝盖把给出这个评价的人击倒在地的时候，芬克尔非常深刻地理解了K对她的形容。他仍然戴着耳机，站在办公室的角落里等着K把那个小男孩的事料理完，回来喂给他刚才没吃到的点心。  
因为手榴弹的事克伦森多夫被降职了，他理所当然地跟着K去教授少年先锋队的水下作战课程——“以防万一他们要在游泳池里作战”，K这么说。他撑着下巴打量那个像是对犹太人很感兴趣的男孩眉毛上交错的疤，严肃正经地在克伦森多夫话音落下时点了点头。  
他们几乎是世上最为默契和亲密的爱侣，却在任何阳光可以照到的地方都不能展露半分。

美国人要打进来了，他们说。  
近来克伦森多夫的脾气暴躁了很多，他显然还是爱他的国家的，虽然在某些事上他并不完全赞同他们的元首——事实证明这个后来给自己的脑袋来了一枪的家伙并不是什么圣人——但他的确认真地筹划着城市的防御工事。  
K看上去总是大大咧咧的，大部分时候他还像以前一样，只是开始控制不住自己的脾气。每个人都知道这场战争他们注定要走向失败，却在高悬的利剑未曾落下前心照不宣地维护片刻虚假的安宁繁盛。  
弗雷德里希的里尔克诗集蒙上了层薄薄的灰，他给K找来一堆彩铅，然后坐在他身边，撑着下巴看他设计新的“战服”，并在他作出听上去有些可笑的讲解时认真地附和回应。有时候克伦森多夫自己说着说着也会突然笑起来，然后他们看着对方傻乐，然后喝同一壶酒，抽同一支烟。  
他喜欢听K喊他芬基，也许是因为这个称呼第一次被提出来时，他们正交颈相拥，被子和床单皱成一团，K贴在他的耳畔，哑着嗓子笑着说，我的芬基。  
K第一次（也是唯一一次）吼他是为了“德牧”的事——那作为狗的名字的确蠢到了家。芬克尔在送走那些德国牧羊人后还是没忍住他脸上所能表现出的委屈——事情的结局是他们差点在约翰内斯这个十岁的小孩面前接吻（当然克伦森多夫会绝对避免这样的事发生），他尴尬地轻咳了一声率先转身进了办公室，然后他们赞叹了——当然要撇开那些夸张的笑声——男孩关于犹太人的想象力，他给K倒了半杯威士忌，并在后者讲解完他“受版权保护的战服”之后收走了彩色的设计图纸。K对那孩子的确很好，他想。  
再后来罗茜带着她对自由的呼求被吊死在了广场上，芬克尔跟着K在盖世太保的尾气里赶到了贝茨勒家，乔乔失去了总是穿着红白相间的皮鞋踢踏起舞的母亲，却突然多了个姐姐。  
那天克伦森多夫上尉注意到了被报错的日期，他看向那个犹太女孩蓝色的双瞳，在里面看见了他自己。  
他一直都不喜欢那些跟种族相关的话题，就像芬克尔总是在听见乔乔对于“犹太人”的发问时不耐地翻起白眼。  
他们原本是一样的，活在阁楼里，活在黑暗中，终年不见天日。

好像一切都开始偏离原有的轨迹。  
但战争的落幕一定会带来胜利者的荣光与失败者的颓靡，老芬克尔将军在元首的枪响后没多久也传来了死讯，那天弗雷德里希正整理他许久没曾触碰的书柜，K的战服在他搜罗来最后一根大红的鸵鸟毛后宣告完成，他看着窗外的灰蒙蒙的天忽然失了神，里尔克的诗集砸在了他军靴的鞋尖。  
要下雨了。  
但这雨终究是没下下来，坦克开进来的时候并没有太多人惊慌失措，芬克尔看见老人们也拿起了枪，牧羊人们的确发挥了K想要的作用，他们成了士兵，而到底他们也没找来狗。克伦森多夫果真换上了他花里胡哨的新装，他给他的芬基也设计了一件，并且看着他并确保他好好地穿得整整齐齐。这个两鬓泛白的男人甚至让拉姆小姐给自己化了个妆——就算是迎接注定的失败也应当体面，至少要抱有胜利的信念，他这么告诉他的弗雷迪，抬手替他的男孩扣上了领扣。  
他甚至在没什么人注意到的时候大胆地吻了吻芬克尔的脸颊，美国人要打进来了，每个人都担心自己的生命，这时候便没那么多人有闲工夫去关注什么同性恋和犹太人了。

K上尉在怪异的音乐声里带着他的副官踏上了战场，他们甚至笑着，加特林机枪喷吐出层叠的火光。孩子们也被分发了枪支，拉姆小姐把手榴弹塞在了一个男孩的怀里，让他为了德意志的尊严向前冲去，和美国人同归于尽。  
侵略者成为了被侵略者，讽刺。  
被子弹击中的痛楚来得剧烈却也去得极快，芬克尔那身被K亲手缝改过的军装胸口洇开了血花，周围的声响迅速远去了，硝烟弥散里他和K的距离突然被拉长了许多，弗雷德里希听见远远地传来呼喊，随即又被枪炮声掩盖。  
离开办公室之前他从里尔克的诗集里扯下了一页，那个纸团安静地待在他上衣内侧的口袋里，被晕上血染的花。

“停住我的心，我的脑就跳动。  
“你再把火焰掷进我脑里，  
“我就在我血液上携载你。”*

克伦森多夫是在一声炮响之后失去芬克尔的踪迹的，事实证明他的设计和他的指挥一样失败，他的帽子几乎成了战场上的活靶子。他被坦克轰鸣而来的炮火炸得摔了出去，然后他就找不到他的芬基了。  
等世界终于安静下来的时候，战争迎来了它终该到来的落幕。  
他被俘虏了，那些美国人喊着他听不懂的语言搜罗剩下的纳粹，拉姆小姐笑着给他描出的眼线被汗水和血渍糊在他的眼皮上，成了黑乎乎的一团。被芬克尔亲手粘上大红鸵鸟毛的帽子丢在了焦黑的废墟里，克伦森多夫四下张望着，试图在无数灰黑与墨绿的军装中找到他亲自设计的那一身。  
他没有找到他想找的人，但他在俘虏营地看见了乔乔——约翰内斯·贝茨勒，那个偷手榴弹的小男孩，罗茜的儿子。  
K上尉抱住了这个男孩，他告诉他不要害怕，顺带夸赞了他的书，他说他的妈妈是个好人。  
这时候他隐约听懂了那些美国人叫喊出的几个单词，周围有人说，这是最后一批战俘。  
一切都画上了句点。  
如果是芬基，他一定能听懂他们在说什么，克伦森多夫想，他死死盯着被带来的每一个人，但他没有看见他的芬基。  
K上尉转回头，深深看了一眼跟前的男孩，迅速扒下了乔乔身上的纳粹军装。  
机枪响起的时候克伦森多夫上尉高喊着“Heil Hitler”，但他带着满身丁零当啷的装饰倒在血泊里时，没人看见这个纳粹军官轻轻动了动他的嘴唇。  
Wart auf mich, mein Bernstein.*  
这是一个阳光明媚的下午，至少他们终于沐浴在了阳光里。  
他看见了那双琥珀绿的瞳仁。

**Author's Note:**

> *冯为旧贵族中间名，此为私设。  
> *Bernstein:琥珀。欧洲人用琥珀祭祀太阳神，意驱邪避恶，常被做成护身符。  
> *文首诗句译文。  
> *Wart auf mich, mein Bernstein:等等我，我的琥珀。


End file.
